The Rising of Lucis
by drakester2425
Summary: The amateur band with no name, made up of a bunch of misfits wants to start their music career strong by wining a battle of the bands, but untold misfortunes are bound to happen along the way. But not all is lost forever, but some things just cant be recovered. Just a crappy little idea that's been floating in my head for a while


Hopeful idea that will hopefully get some substance behind it, maybe, possibly. Read it and tell me how you feel.

* * *

A rough start.

Ignis woke with a start. Seeming almost put off from his current position. He was, indeed, in his bed and not alone. He looked to his side to the person who was latched on to him. A tuft of platinum blonde hair poked out from the covers. It was certainly too long to be Prompto. Six forbid it be Lunafreya, he wouldn't be able to live with himself let alone what Noct would do to him. He lifted the covers to see a face he did recognize the face, a pretty lady from the bar he went to with his friends. She more less talked him into taking her home with him.

As Ignis tried to stealthily slide out of bed she gripped him tighter, "Not yet." She said sleepily. Ignis wasn't sure how to approach this situation. "I do have other affairs to attend to, I did intend on making breakfast." He gestured to her arms wrapped around him. "and I cant quite do that with you clinging to me." She sighed and looked up at him. "It better be good." As she unwillingly let go of him. Ignis rose and got comfortably dressed and exited his bedroom.

He checked the time and saw that it was still early which means he had opportune time to get her out before his roommates found ou-" So who's the chick you pulled last night?" Ignis froze, and turned to greet Gladiolus,or Gladio if you're a friend. "Come again?" Ignis faining ignorance to the situation. Gladio lifted an eyebrow and nodded his head in the direction of Ignis's room. "The girl who bagged you last night, you played right into her hands." Ignis sighed, having been found out "Her name is Eliza and she was very charming last night,but" as Ignis looked pointedly at Gladio "if the others don't wake up they don't know understood?" Gladio raised his hands in surrender "Lips zipped." He simply replied.

Satisfied Ignis made his way to the living room to his dismay, he spotted five different heads that he recognized on the couch. As he was mentally preparing himself, Prompto assaulted him immediately "So who is she? Does she play? Is she nice? How you did even pull-" "Prompto let him respond" A voice of reason coming from Lunafreya. Ignis in a moment of panic retreated to his room to breathe. Which is hard to do with a beautiful woman in the nude is standing an stretching in front of you. "would you care for the comfortable wear while you're here I fear you may be here longer than you wished." Eliza just gave him a curious look "Sounds like a party out there, do you have pajama pants? I mean I like my dress but that doesn't seem like the kind of thing you wear to breakfast."

As she gestures to the dress on the floor. She noticed Ignis boring holes into her body. " Or would you rather a quick round 5?" She suggested whilst giving off a show of her body. Ignis quickly regaining the ability to think, Dug in his dresser gave her a nicely folded t-shirt and a pair of sleeping pants he had hanging in his closet, gave a thumbs up and exited his room to face the horrors outside. What he didn't expect however was Lunafreya hanging around outside his room. "…Yes?" Ignis inquired hesitantly. She smiled in response " Just a tad curious to see who snatched you up but seems I'll have to wait like the rest." Luna retreated back to the living room as Ignis made his way to the kitchen to take stock to make breakfast for the crowd he had.

"So whos actually hungry and who am I not feeding?" Ignis announced from the Kitchen. The sounds of feet moving towards him meant more than the usual three to four mouths than usual. He turned to see who had wandered in which included, Gladio, Prompto, Noctis, Lunafreya, Iris, Cindy, and the woman of the hour Eliza. This was going to be torture. "Any allergies or preferences?" the question mainly pointed at the newcomer. "Im fine with what you make as long as its good." Eliza stated "Bacon" "Sausage" " Meat" Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio all sounded off in order. " Eggs with broccoli and peppers please." Lunafreya chimed in. "No" Noctis rejected on deaf ears. Iris piped up "Anything you make is magical Iggy, so whatever is fine." Cindy nodded her head in agreement "Sure is Iggs, Don't hold back." Ignis nodded and began prepping the kitchen accordingly.

All heads turned to the new blonde, who was definitely in the 'I just spent the night at my boyfriends house' attire. Iris initiated the spiral into to hell with one question. "So, why Ignis?" The other three men in the room immediately burst in to laughter. Eliza not knowing the minefield of a conversation she is walking into. "What do you mean?" Iris looked almost perplexed by the response. "He didn't bore you to death before you managed to get a word in?" Ignis replied "I do think I am the life of the party." Iris snickered, Cindy began to comfort Ignis "Now honey, nobody's saying you don't look good. We're just saying you don't hold the right conversation." Everyone nodded in agreement, even Eliza as she followed up "Yeah he talked about some coffee company and the 'elegance' of one of their drinks but he was just so pretty I kept nodding my head" Ignis seemed taken aback by this " So you weren't interested in the Ebony trade?" Eliza shook her head "Not at all, You're hot, like crazy hot." Ignis seemed stunned "So this is what its like to be used as a piece of meat."

As he kept making the meal the conversation continued into mayhem, but he was glad this didn't blow up in his face. Today. But this decision to bring this woman in his life would surely come to make his life hell for years to come.


End file.
